illusion
by Piim
Summary: Aku tahu semua akan sulit, tapi aku percaya bahwa Baekhyun yang kukenal adalah orang yang kuat. Aku tak ingin kau sedih hanya karena diriku. Berbahagialah….Jangan pernah takut karena aku ada disampingmu /hunbaek/ slight /krishan/


Tille : Illusion

Cash : Byun Baekhyun

Kim Sehun

Other : Byun Luhan

Kris Wu

Rated : T

NB : Marga diubah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

-HB-

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap takjub kupu – kupu yang terbang disekitarnya. Kelopak sipitnya membentuk eye smile yang cantik saat seekor kupu – kupu hinggap di jemari lentiknya.

" Huwaa Sehunie lihat kupu – kupu ini hinggap ditanganku " Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya semangat menatap sesosok pemuda tampan disampingnya

Seseorang yang dipanggil Sehun tersenyum kecil saat melihat tingkah kekanakan Baekhyun. Tangan putih porselennya mengacak surai dark brown Baekhyun dengan gemas

" Kau menyukainya ? " Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya imut.

Raut wajahnya berubah kecewa saat kupu – kupu tersebut terbang dari jemari lentiknya

Bibirnya mengerucut. Manik matanya berubah sendu. Baekhyun ingin menyentuh hewan cantik bersayap tersebut namun sayang hewan tersebut terlebih dulu terbang sebelum ia dapat menyentuhnya sayap indahnya

Sehun memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya dari belakang saat menyadari perubahan mood namja tercintanya. Kedua tangannya melingkari perut ramping Baekhyun, mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangatnya

Baekhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman diatas/? dada bidang Sehun. Jemari lentiknya mengusap kedua tangan Sehun yang bertengger dengan manis di perut rampingnya

Desiran angin menyapa keduanya membuat beberapa anak rambut Sehun maupun Baekhyun beterbangan. Suara ranting pohon yang saling bergesekan menjadi musik tersendiri bagi keduanya

Pepohonan disini sangat rindang hingga membuat mereka nyaman. Namun tidak dengan pemuda yang lebih kecil. Hazel coklatnya menatap keadaan sekitar dengan tatapan kosong. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirnya oleh namja manis ini

" Baby apa yang kau pikirkan ? " Sehun menggesekkan hidungnya pada leher putih Baekhyun yang beraroma khas bayi saat menyadari namja mungilnya hanya terdiam tidak seperti biasanya

Baekhyun tetap terdiam, tatapannya tetap kosong

Tiba – tiba saja setetes air mata keluar dari kelopak matanya. Isakan lirih terdengar beberapa detik setelahnya

Sehun mendekap tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat. Menyalurkan seluruh kasih sayang yang dimilikinya agar Baekhyun menyadari bahwa dirinya disamping namja mungil itu saat ini

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Sehun dari tubuhnya dengan tiba – tiba. Cepat – cepat namja mungil ini membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap wajah tampan Sehun yang terpahat sempurna

Baekhyun menangkup kedua sisi wajah Sehun.

Mengusap permukaan wajah tampan Sehun dengan jari lentiknya

Air mata masih menghiasi wajah cantiknya membuat tangan Sehun secara tak sadar mengusap cairan bening tersebut

" Uljima baby " bisik Sehun lembut

" Hiks semua orang jahat Sehunie hiks aku membenci mereka " Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat

" Shhtt jangan pikirkan mereka baby. Cukup pikirkan kita berdua " Sehun mengusap punggung sempit Baekhyun dengan sayang

" ta… tapi…. "

Cupp

Perkataan Baekhyun terpotong oleh bibir lain yang saat ini melumat bibirnya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

Menikmati setiap sapuan lembut bibir Sehun diatas bibirnya

Namja mungil itu mengalungkan tangannya pada tengkuk Sehun. Menekan tengkuk namja tampan itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka

Ciuman manis namun memiliki arti tersembunyi yang tak dapat Baekhyun artikan

.

.

.

" Sehunieee ! "

Bukk

Baekhyun menubrukkan tubuh mungilnya pada tubuh Sehun yang dengan sigap menangkap tubuh mungil Baekhyun

Sehun mendesah lega. Untung ia dapat menahan berat tubuh Baekhyun yang menubruknya dengan tiba – tiba. Kalau saja ia tak dapat menahannya mungkin saja saat ini tubuh mereka berdua sudah berbaring di atas rerumputan yang di injaknya

Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya. Senyum cantik terlukis dibibirnya saat melihat wajah Sehun dari jarak sedekat ini

" Sehunie aku merindukanmu " Sehun tersenyum menanggapi ucapan baekhyun. Tangannya mempererat pelukan mereka berdua membuat sedikit jarak yang memisahkan tubuh mereka menghilang

"Nado " jawab Sehun singkat

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban singkat Sehun. Manik matanya menatap kesal wajah tampan di depannya

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping membuat namja tampan didepannya merasa peka dengan jawaban yang diberikannya tidak sesuai dengan harapan kekasih mungilnya

" Hehehe nado baby. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu " ralat Sehun sambil mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun

Senyum secerah matahari itu kembali menghiasi wajah manis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggesekkan hidungnya pada dada Sehun berulang kali. Menghirup aroma jeruk yang menguar begitu kuat dari tubuh namja yang dicintainya

" Sehunie aku menyukai aroma mu " ucap Baekhyun lirih. Sehun terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan polos kekasihnya

" Memang apa yang kau sukai dari aroma ku ? " Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya. Manik beningnya menatap wajah Sehun dengan polos

" Emmm karena aroma Sehunie berbeda dengan orang lain " Baekhyun tersenyum polos membuat Sehun gemas dan mencubit kedua pipi berisi milik kekasihnya

" Oh astaga kekasihku mulai pandai merayu rupanya "

" Aish aku tidak merayu Sehuniee " elak baekhyun. Sehun hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan si mungil

Sehun mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dalam gendongannya membuat Baekhyun secara reflek/? mengalungkan tangannya

Sehun membawa tubuh Baekhyun pada sebuah ayunan yang berada dibawah pohon maple yang nampak kokoh

Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya. Membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun dalam pangkuannya

Kakinya bergerak menggoyangkan ayunan dengan pelan

Baekhyun masih mengalungkan tangannya, namja mungil itu menyembunyikan wajahnya pada cekuk leher Sehun

Baekhyun menikmatinya

Setiap momen kecil yang diciptakan Sehun bersamanya membuat hatinya berbunga – bunga

Saat tangan kokoh itu merengkuh tubuh ringkihnya. Menenangkannya dari semua kegelisahannya

Saat hanya suara Sehun yang dapat menenangkan Baekhyun dari segala mimpi buruknya

Bahkan jantungnya tak pernah dapat berdetak dengan normal saat namja tampan itu berada disekitanya. Getaran yang kuat namun menyenangkan

Baekhyun merasa nyaman dengan semua itu

Tak ada yang dapat membuat Baekhyun senyaman ini selain seorang Kim Sehun

" Sehunie jangan pernah tinggalkan aku "

Angin berhembus dengan kencang menyamarkan suara lirih Baekhyun

Sehun tersenyum sedih. Ia tak yakin dapat memenuhi permintaan namja mungilnya yang satu itu

.

.

.

" Hiks lepaskan aku hiks lepas hh " tubuh mungil Baekhyun meronta dengan kuat saat tangan – tangan orang berseragam putih itu menahan tubuhnya dengan erat dikasur putih polosnya

" Hiks lepas hh sehunie sudah menungguku hiks lepaskan " suara Baekhyun bergetar. Namja mungil itu tak ingin terus berada ditempat ini. Dia ingin cepat – cepat pergi dan menemui Sehun seperti biasanya. Namun orang – orang berseragam putih ini menahan tubuhnya

Baekhyun benci

Baekhyun benci saat semua orang melarangnya bertemu dengan Sehunnya

Memangnya apa yang salah ? apa salahnya bila ia bertemu dengan kekasihnya sendiri

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun melemas saat salah satu seseorang bersegaram putih menyuntikkan cairan kedalam tubuhnya

Gelap

Hal terakhir yang terucap dari bibirnya adalah nama seseorang yang sangat dicintainya

Kim sehun

.

.

Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Namja cantik itu menangis dalam diam melihat kondisi adiknya yang dibilang tak cukup baik lewat jendela transparan yang menghalangi tubuhnya

Disana

Didalam ruangan itu. Tubuh Baekhyun tergeletak tak berdaya akibat suntikan obat penenang dari salah satu dokter yang berada disini

Adiknya yang dulu dikenal sangat ceria dan hangat berubah menjadi sosok yang begitu rapuh dan menyedihkan

Luhan tau seharusnya ia tak mengutuk nama tuhan yang menyebabkan adik kesayangannya menjadi seperti ini

Ia tak seharusnya mengutuk nama seseorang yang membuat kehidupan adiknya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat karena kepergiannya

Kim Sehun

Demi segala nama tuhan yang diketahuinya. Ingin rasanya ia melenyapkan nama itu dari kehidupan adik tersayangnya walaupun ia tahu itu sesuatu yang mustahil

Kim Sehun dan Byun Baekhyun seolah terikat oleh takdir yang begitu kuat

Benang merah yang saling menghubungkan keduanya seolah tak terputus walaupun salah satu diantara keduanya sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi

Tubuh Luhan merosot

Ia tak tahan melihat adiknya menderita seperti ini

Ia ingin Baekhyun kembali seperti dulu. Baekhyun yang manis, hangat dan selalu ceria

Ia tak mengenal Baekhyun yang selalu uring – uringan dan menangis dengan keras saat ia dilarang menemui Sehun

Menemui sosok yang sudah tak berada di kehidupan ini. Namun masih begitu melekat di hati dan dunia yang Baekhyun ciptakan sendiri

Tepukan halus dipundaknya membuat Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya. Dipeluknya erat tubuh seorang namja tampan yang menggunakan jas putih kebanggannya

Air mata begitu deras keluar dari kedua manik rusanya saat ia mendekap tubuh seseorang didepannya. Seseorang yang mengisi hatinya semenjak 1 tahun yang lalu. Disaat ia begitu rapuh melihat kondisi Baekhyun. Saat itulah sosok ini muncul dengan tiba – tiba dikehidupannya dan memberi sedikit kebahagiaan di tengah kesedihannya melihat kondisi adik kesayangannya. Adik yang selalu ia jaga dengan hati – hati tanpa menyakiti sedikitpun perasaannya

" Hiks aku mau Baekhyunie sembuh hiks hiks. Aku tak kuat melihatnya seperti ini terus Kris "

Sosok tampan itu -Kris- mengecup puncak kepala Luhan berulang kali. Tangannya mendekap pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya itu dengan lembut

" Tenanglah Luhan aku akan berusaha menyembuhkan adikmu karena Baekhyun adalah adikku juga " Kris mengusap punggung Luhan berulang kali. Tatapan matanya tak lepas dari sosok mungil yang sedang tidur dengan gelisah lewat kaca transparan di depannya

' Sampai kapan kau seperti ini Baekhyun-ah ? tak tahukan kau betapa menderitanya kakakmu melihat kondisimu yang tak bertambah baik '

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan cahaya lampu yang masuk secara tiba – tiba di mata sipitnya.

Manik matanya membulat melihat tubuh pemuda yang di kenalinya duduk tak jauh darinya

" Sehuniie ! " Baekhyun menerjang tubuh Sehun dengan pelukannya. Namja mungil ini mempererat pelukannya seolah – olah tubuh Sehun akan menghilang dari hadapannya saat ia melonggarkan pelukannya

" Sehunie hiks kau datang " Sehun mengangkat dagu Baekhyun. Menatap mata indah Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan sedikit air mata dengan tatapan teduhnya

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya. Mengecup bibir manis Baekhyun guna menenangkan kekasihnya

" Uljima baby.. kenapa kau menagis seperti ini hmm ? " Tanya sehun lembut. Jemarinya mengusap cairan bening yang menodai wajah cantik Baekhyun

" Hiks mereka melarangku bertemu denganmu hiks mereka juga menyuruhku meminum banyak obat hiks hiks aku benci semua itu Sehunie " Baekhyun masih dalam tangisannya menjelaskan semua hal yang terjadi padanya

Tangannya menggenggam erat ujung kemeja yang dikenakan Sehun. Menumpahkan segala kesedihannya dihadapan namja tampan itu

" Ssttt Baekhyunie harus mematuhi semua perkataan dokter itu agar cepat sembuh. Baekhyunie ingin ditempat ini terus ? " Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat mendengar pertanyaan Sehun

Namja mungil ini ingin segera pergi ketempat ini. Ia ingin segera keluar dan pergi jalan – jalan bersama Sehun seperti yang sering ia lakukan dulu

" Aku ingin keluar dari sini Sehunie. Bawa aku pergi " Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menenangkan si mungil

Tangannya bergerak mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang mulai menirus.

" Kalau baekhyunie benar – benar ingin keluar. Baekhyunie harus menuruti semua perkataan semua orang berseragam putih itu. Arrachi ? " Sehun mengusap sayang surai dark brown milik namja mungil di depannya

Manik matanya manatap dalam kedua manik kembar Baekhyun yang selalu membuatnya tenang. Hazel coklat yang selalu membuat Sehun merasa bahwa ia harus melindungi kekasih mungilnya. Hazel yang selalu menatapnya dengan polos dan penuh kasih sayang

Hanya baekhyun. Hanya seorang Byun Baekhyunlah yang bisa membuat Sehun merasakan semua perasaan ini

Sedih dan bahagia diwaktu yang bersamaan

" Tapi.. … " ucapan Baekhyun terpotong oleh telapak tangan Sehun yang menutup mulutnya dengan lembut. Semua perlakuan lembut yang hanya ditunjukkan untuk Baekhyun seorang

Tak ada yang lain

.

.

.

Desiran angin menyapu permukaan wajah Sehun dengan lembut. Obsidian gelapnya menatap tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang asik berlarian mengejar kupu – kupu yang berterbangan disekitanya

Tubuh mungilnya berbalut pakaian 'rumah sakit' yang khas. Namun, walaupun Baekhyun hanya menggunakan pakaian rumah sakit yang terlihat kebesaran ditubuhnya Baekhyun tetaplah yang tercantik dimata Sehun.

Tubuh mungil itu nampak lebih kurus dari terakhir kali diingatnya. Pipi baekhyun yang diingatnya tak setirus sekarang. Ia masih ingat betapa lembut dan empuknya kedua pipi kembar milik Baekhyun yang terus dikecupnya sepanjang hari

' Maafkan aku Baekhyunie' setitik air mata jatuh dari kedua kelopak mata Sehun. Hatinya ikut teriris mengetahui bahwa Baekhyunnya sedang 'sakit' saat ini. Dan semua itu karena dirinya

" Sehunie ! " Sehun buru – buru mengusap air mata yang sedikit membasahi pipinya. Bibirnya mengunggingkan senyum paksa saat tubuh mungil Baekhyun menghampirinya.

" Sehunie ! Sehunie ! lihat aku berhasil menangkap kupu – kupu " Baekhyun sedikit membuka kedua telapak tangannya yang tertutup, menampakkan seekor kupu – kupu cantik dengan sayap birunya yang begitu mempesona

Senyuman khas bocah terbentuk dengan apik diwajah manis Baekhyun. Mata sipitnya membentuk eye smile yang cantik saat kedua belah bibir itu terangkat keatas

" Lihat .. aku hebat kan Sehunie " Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya melihat ekspresi ceria yang ditampilkan Baekhyun. Bibirnya tersenyum, namun bukan lagi sebuah senyum paksa yang terlukis melainkan senyum tulus sang pemuda tampan

Sehun menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun dalam pangkuannya. Kedua tangannya melingkar pada tubuh Baekhyun dengan posesif.

Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak mungil Baekhyun menghirup wangi tubuhnya yang membuatnya nyaman

" Sehunie kenapa ? " Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya kesamping merasa aneh dengan sikap kekasihnya. Kedua manik indahnya menatap wajah damai Sehun yang sedang menutupkan kedua matanya

" Aku tidak apa – apa " jawab Sehun lirih.

Bohong !

Bohong kalau sehun mengatakan ia baik – baik saja. Ia merasa buruk. Sangat buruk dalam segala hal.

" Yakin ? " Tanya Baekhyun ragu. Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya guna menyakinkan tubuh mungil yang berada di dalam dekapannya.

Baekhyun kembali menatap ke depan. Memperhatikan hamparan bunga liar yang begitu cantik tempat kupu – kupu yang disukainya berkumpul

Baekhyun membuka kedua telapak tangannya membuat kupu – kupu yang terperangkap didalamnya terbang bebas. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat kupu – kupu tersebut terbang menuju kawanannya

Sehun memperhatikan semua itu dalam diam. Manik matanya memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam

' Kau begitu indah hingga aku sulit untuk menggapaimu. Walaupun kau sudah kudapatkan, kau akan terbang kembali mencari bunga lain yang menarik perhatianmu '

' Atau diriku yang terlalu bodoh hingga meninggalkan kupu – kupu seindah dirimu Baekhyunie '

.

.

Sehun menggenggap erat tangan Baekhyun. Genggaman tangan mereka bergerak kedepan dan kebelakang dengan konstan karena digerakkan oleh tangan mungil Baekhyun.

Malam minggu adalah waktu yang paling cocok untuk menikmati waktu berdua bersama pasangan. Dan itulah yang dilakukan Baekhyun dan Sehun

Baekhyun begitu semangat melihat pemandangan seonyudo park yang indah saat malam hari. Bibir mungilnya tak henti – hentinya tersenyum karena dapat menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Sehun

" Ugh sehunie aku sangat senang " Baekhyun mendekatkan tubuh mungilnya ke tubuh Sehun membuat lengan mereka saling bersentuhan

" Untung tadi Luhan hyung mengijinkanku keluar bersama mu " lanjutnya.

Memang butuh lebih dari 1 jam bagi Sehun untuk meminta ijin dari kakak Baekyun yang overprotective tersebut untuk membawa namja mungilnya keluar jalan – jalan. Sehun jadi ngeri sendiri saat menghadapi Luhan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Namja cantik itu akan berubah menjadi kakak yang sangat mengerikan bila berhubungan dengan Baekhyun

Sehun bahkan pernah tak diijinkan Luhan menemui baekhyun selama 1 minggu karena tak memulangkan Baekhyun. Ia malah mengajak namja mungil itu untuk menginap di apartemennya. Dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang susah berjalan keesokan harinya. Luhan benar – benar murka saat itu. Kalau saat itu taka da tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang melindunginya mungkin ia sudah babak belur oleh kepalan tangan mungil calon kakak iparnya. Sehun tak ingin mengalami itu lagi

Sungguh

Cukup sekali dan ia tak akan mengulanginya

Hehh tidak bertemu Baekhyun dalam satu hari saja membuatnya gelisah apalagi seminggu. Sehun benar – benar berubah menjadi zombie saat itu. Wajah tampannya nampak pucat dan kantung mata yang begitu ketara dikedua kelopak matanya. Rambutnya bahkan selalu terlihat acak – acakan karena Sehun suka menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi

Huh memikirkan itu membuat Sehun berjanji dalam hatinya bahwa setiap hal yang ia lakukan bersama Baekhyun masih dalam kondisi yang 'normal'

" Sehunie kau melamun ? " Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti saat melihat tatapan kosong namja yang berjalan disampingnya. Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan berjalan cepat mendahului Sehun

Merasakan kekosongan dalam genggamannya, Sehun segera tersadar dan mengejar tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang berada beberapa meter didepannya

Sehun meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun membuat namja yang lebih mungil menghentikan langkah kakinya sebentar sebelum kembali melangkah kakinya dan menghempaskan genggaman tangan Sehun

Grepp

Sehun memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari belakang. Kedua tangannya melingkari tubuh Baekhyun yang terdiam dalam dekapannya

" Maafkan aku " lirih Sehun tepat dibelakang telinga Baekhyun. Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada cekuk leher baekhyun. Memberikan ciuman singkat pada leher putihnya membuat Baekhyun bergerak gelisah

Bagaimana Baekhyun tidak bergerak gelisah bila mereka berada di taman yang sangat ramai. Baekhyun malu.. apa Sehun tidak mengingat saat ini mereka ada dimana. Bahkan namja tampan itu memberi sedikit gigitan pada lehernya membuat Baekhyun sedikit menegang

Plakk

" Auw kenapa memukul kepalaku ? " Sehun mengelus kepalanya yang mendapat pukulan manis dari kekasihnya. Manik matanya menatap wajah Baekhyun yang merona hebat didepannya

" Apa kau tidak ingat kita dimana hah ! dasar tidak tau situasi ! Kim Sehun bodoh " umpat Baekhyun kesal. Namja mungil itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Sehun yang senyum – senyum tak jelas

' Astaga manis sekali. Bahkan dia lebih manis saat marah seperti tadi ' pikir Sehun ooc

Sehun segera berlari mengejar langkah Baekhyun. Tangannya kembali menggenggam tangan namja mungil itu. Menautkan jari – jarinya yang begitu pas dicelah – celah jemari lentik Baekhyun

Baekhyun masih menatap kedepan. Namja mungil itu tak menghiraukan Sehun yang terus berceloteh disampingnya. Baekhyun masih malu, ia ingat beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya dan Sehun dengan pandangan -yang ahh tak perlu dijelaskan- karena kejadian 1 menit yang lalu

" Baekhyunie mau es krim ? " Baekhyun segera menolehkan kepalanya mendengar penawaran menarik Sehun. Kedua manik indahnya berbinar menatap wajah tampan Sehun. Baekhyun segera menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Mengundang tangan namja tampan itu untuk mengelus surai dark brown milik Baekhyun karena tingkah lakunya

" Baiklah. Mari kita beli es krim yang banyak " teriak Sehun bersemangat. Baekhyun tersenyum dan ikut berteriak membuat orang – orang disekitarnya menatap mereka aneh, walaupun masih ada beberapa orang yang berbisik – bisik karena tingkah imut pasangan ini

.

.

.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari menatap ruangan putih kosong disekitarnya. Baekhyun membencinya ! ia membenci ruangan ini. Baekhyun segera berlari menuju pintu satu – satunya yang dapat ditangkap indra penglihatannya

Tangan mungilnya berulang kali memutar kenop pintu yang terkunci

" Hiks sehunie ! Sehunie keluarkan aku hiks hiks ….. kenapa kau meninggalkan aku sendiri " Baekhyun berteriak kencang. Kepalan mungilnya memukul – mukul pintu tak bersalah itu dengan kencang

Baekhyun gelisah. Kedua manik indahnya yang berlinangan air mata bergerak kesana kemari mencari keberadaan Sehun. Namun namja itu tak menemukan siluet tubuh Sehun dimanapun

" Hiks Sehunie hiks hiks " tubuh mungil itu semakin menjadi – jadi. Baekhyun memukul pintu itu dengan keras menimbulkan bunyi yang yang begitu keras. Kepalan tangannya memerah karena memukul pintu tersebut tanpa henti

Baekhyun berlari menuju kaca transparan yang menampakkan tubuh Luhan. Kepalan tangannya memukul – mukul kaca tersebut

" Hyung .. hiks Hyung. Dimana Sehun hyung ? hiks " Luhan menutup mulutnya menahan isakan yang hampir keluar dari bibirnya

Tubuhnya berjalan mendekati kaca transparan yang memisahkan tubuh 2 bersaudara itu. Tangannya menempel pada kaca seolah – olah menggenggam tangan mubil Baekhyun

" Hiks lepash.. kalian .. lepaskan aku. Hiks hyung … " tubuh mungil itu memberontak saat beberapa tangan perawat memegang tubuhnya.

Tangannya bergerak menyingkirkan tangan – tangan itu dari tubuhnya

" akhh " tubuh Baekhyun ambruk tak beberapa lama setelah tubuhnya diberi cairan penenang

.

.

.

Tidakk …. Tidak mungkin. Semua itu bohong kan

Katakan bahwa semua itu bohong

Sehunnya.. Sehunnya tak mungkin meninggalkannya secepat ini

Kedua manik bergetar itu menatap tubuh kakaknya didepannya dengan bingung

" Hyung tadi dokter bilang apa ? " Tanya Baekhyun tetap dengan pandangan orang linglungnya. Luhan tak dapat menahan air matanya. Cairan bening tak berdosa itu keluar dari kedua manik nya dengan deras membuat Baekhyun semakin bingung

" Hyung kenapa menangis ? " Baekhyun mengusap lembut kedua pipi Luhan yang basah karena air mata. Suara lembut sang adik membuat tangisan Luhan semakin pecah. Dipeluknya tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu dengan erat

Baekhyun mengusap – usap punggung Luhan dengan lembut. Tatapan matanya berubah kosong saat tubuhnya masuk dalam pelukan hangat sang kakak

" Baekhyunie hiks Sehun … "

" Sstt Sehun tak apa – apa hyung. Sehunie hanya kelelahan dan saat ini dia sedang tidur sebentar " Luhan melepaskan pelukannya menatap wajah baekhyun

Senyum terukir dibibirnya walaupun sorot matanya menggambarkan sesuatu yang kompleks. Kaget, tak percaya, kecewa dan yang paling mendominasi adalah kesedihan.

" Sehun baik – baik saja kan hyung ? " Baekhyun masih tersenyum seolah – olah tak terjadi apapun pada kekasih tampannya. Hal itu membuat Luhan bertambah sedih. Ia tahu Baekhyun terpukul tapi ia tak menyangka respon ini yang diberikan adik kesayangannya

" Baekhyunie sadarlah Sehun sudah tidak ada "

Tess

Air mata itu begitu lancar keluar dari kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah kakaknya yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya

" Hyung berbohong ! Sehunie hanya tidur hyung. Kenapa hyung sangat percaya pada dokter itu " teriak Baekhyun emosi. Tubuhnya terasa lemah, kalau tak ada tangan Luhan yang menopang tubuhnya mungkin saat ini tubuh mungilnya sudah roboh daritadi

" Hyung semua ini tidak benar kan hyung ? " suara lembut Baekhyun terdengar bergetar di pendengaran Luhan. Luhan mendekap tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan erat. Tangannya mengusap – usap punggung namja yang lebih kecil darinya

Baekhyun meremas ujung baju Luhan dengan erat. Kepalanya mendongak menatap Luhan dengan pandangan memohon

Tidak .. semua ini tidak benar

Dokter itu berbohong padanya..

" Hahaha dokter itu tak pandai membuat lelucon hyung. Hahah masa dia mengatakan bahwa Sehun meninggal. Haha sama sekali tidak lucu " Luhan terluka menatap adiknya yang seperti ini

Luhan lebih suka menghadapi Baekhyun yang cengeng daripada Baekhyun yang berada dihadapannya seperti ini

Baekhyun yang egois dan tidak mendengarkan kata – kata orang lain. Baekhyun yang merasa semua ini hanya lelucon saat jiwa bahkan raganya hancur

" Baekhyunie sadarlah semua ini nyata "

" Tidakk ! kenapa hyung ikut – ikutan percaya bahwa Sehun mati ?! Sehun masih hidup hyung ! " Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Luhan menjauh

Matanya melotot menatap kakaknya yang berusaha mendekatinya kembali

" Baekhyunie "

" Tidak ! jangan mendekat hyung hiks kau jahat hyung. Sehunie belum mati hiks belum… " Baekhyun berlari memasuki ruangan putih yang ditempati kekasihnya selama seminggu belakangan ini

Jemari lentiknya menyingkirkan kain putih yang menutupi wajah tampannya

" Kenapa dokter bodoh itu menutupi wajah Sehun. Dia kan jadi susah bernafas " jari – jari lentiknya menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah Sehun yang memucat

Kedua mata yang selalu menatapnya penuh kasih sayang itu menutup membuat air matanya turun semakin deras

Jarinya gemetar saat menyentuh bibir pucat sehun. Bibir yang selalu mengecupnya dengan hangat

Bibir yang selalu mengucapkan kata – kata cinta hanya untuknya seorang

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya. Mengecup singkat bibir Sehun yang dingin

" Sehunie hiks bangun… sampai kapan kau tidur hmm ? apa kau tidak lelah seminggu hanya tertidur disini ? hiks hiks aku merindukanmu "

Tubuh mungil itu bergetar memeluk tubuh Sehun yang berbaring kaku di ranjangnya

" Apa kau marah padaku hingga kau tak ingin membuka matamu. Hiks sehunie wajab aku hiks hiks " Baekhyun mengguncang – guncang tubuh tak bernyawa itu karena frustasi tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari bibir Sehun

" Baekhyunie berhenti …. Hentikan " Luhan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang. Tangannya menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun yang terus menuerus mengguncang tubuh Sehun

" Hiks Sehun jahat hyung hiks dia tak mau membuka matanya hiks .."

" BYUN BAEKHYUN SADARLAH KALAU KIM SEHUN SUDAH TIDAK ADA " Luhan kalap. Ia tak sadar telah memutar tubuh mungil tak berdaya itu dengan kencang dan membentaknya

Tubuh Baekhyun ambruk. Tubuh mungil itu terduduk tak berdaya diatas lantai ruangan rumah sakit yang dingin

Kedua manik matanya menatap kosong wajah Luhan yang berada tak jauh di depannya. Hati Luhan teriris melihat keadaan adiknya yang mengenaskan

Wajah yang selalu dihiasi senyuman itu begitu pucat, bibirnya kering. Sorot matanya meredup seolah tak menemukan kehangatan lagi didunia ini ditambah air mata yang masih setia membasahi kedua pipinya membuat Luhan semakin bersalah

Luhan merasa dirinya adalah kakak terburuk bagi Baekhyun

" Mianhae … mianhae baekhyunie "

.

.

.

DEG

Tubuh Luhan melemas seketika mendengar penjelasan dari dokter jiwa dihadapannya. Sebulan paska meninggalnya Sehun membuat Baekhyun benar – benar depresi

Namja mungil itu sering bicara sendiri dengan menyebut nama Sehun berkali – kali

Luhan juga sering mendapati Baekhyun tertawa sambil memeluk boneka beruang besar pemberian Sehun sambil berbicara seolah – oleh Sehun memang ada disana

 _Posttraumatic stress disorder dan skizofrenia_

Kenapa keadaan ini semakin sulit. Luhan hanya berfikir Baekhyun hanya perlu sedikit waktu untuk melupakan Sehun

Namun apa yang terjadi ? namja mungil itu bahkan menjadi begitu depresi karena kepergian Sehun

" Apa Baekhyun bisa disembuhkan ? " Luhan menatap sendu wajah ceria Baekhyun yang asik berceloteh tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Kedua manik mata itu memang nampak bahagia namun Luhan tahu bahwa jauh dalam hati Baekhyun ia merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam

" Aku tak yakin. Tapi dia bisa tinggal disini untuk melakukan terapi, walaupun presentasi penyembuhannya tidak terlalu tinggi "

Luhan menatap namja berwajah blasteran di depannya dengan pandangan ragu. Luhan tak ingin meninggalkan Baekhyun ditempat ini tapi Luhan juga tak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun seperti ini terus

" Eum baiklah mungkin Baekhyun lebih baik tinggal disini " Luhan menundukkan wajahnya. Suaranya terdengar begitu bergetar karena keputusannya

' Tidak semua ini demi kebaikan Baekhyun '

" Baiklah, aku akan berusaha membuat Baekhyun sembuh. Tenang saja Luhan-ssi, Baekhyun akan baik – baik saja disini " Luhan menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya membalas ucapan dokter muda itu

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Tangannya bergerak mengelus surai halus Baekhyun dengan sayang

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah kakaknya dengan pandanangan bocah khas miliknya

" Hyung Sehunie ingin mengajakku kencan. Tidak apa – apa kan " Luhan tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Baekhyun

Bagaimana mereka bisa pergi kencan kalau salah satunya sudah tidak ada didunia ini. Namun luhan hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menyenangkan Baekhyun

" Yeyy terima kasih hyung " Baekhyun menghamburkan tubuhnya memeluk Luhan dengan erat

Kris -sang dokter- menatap kedua interaksi kakak beradik itu dalam diam. Dalam hati ia telah berjanji untuk dapat menyembuhkan Baekhyun

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap hamparan air danau itu dengan tatapan kosong. Jarak danau dan tempat ia biasanya menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun memang tak terlalu jauh, namun namja mungil ini tak pernah datang disini

Bisa dibilang ini pertama kalinya dan ….. tanpa Sehun

Baekhyun tak menemukan Sehun dimanapun hingga membuatnya frustasi dan duduk berdiam diri disini

Baju rumah sakit kebesaran yang dikenakannya melambai terkena hembusan angin yang kencang. Baekhyun masih betah di posisinya. Ia tak memusingkan dokter Kris yang mungkin sibuk mencari dirinya saat ini

Ia tak peduli

Jari lentiknya menggenggam kertas lusuh yang selalu dibawanya kemana – mana

Semburat jingga menghiasi langit yang mulai gelap

Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya merasakan angin begitu lembut menyapa wajahnya

" Heyy kau apa yang kau lakukan disini ? " baekhyun membalikkan wajahnya dan tercengang saat itu juga melihat seseorang yang dirindukannya berjalan mendekati tubuhnya

" S..se,hun "

" Heh darimana kau tau namaku ? " Tanya namja itu kaget. Namja itu mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh mungil Baekhyun

Tatapan matanya memandang lurus pantulan cahaya matahari yang begitu indah di atas permukaan air danau. Namja itu tak memperdulikan namja mungil disampingnya yang memeperhatikannya sampai tak berkedip

" Sehun… Kim sehun " namja itu -sehun- menolehkan wajahnya menatap wajah pucat Baekhyun. Alisnya menyatu mendengar gumaman namja mungil itu

" Ahh tidak .. namaku Oh Sehun bukan Kim Sehun. Kurasa kau salah mengenali orang " sehun berdiri, ia baru akan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh sebelum sebuah tangan menarik tubuhnya

Kedua matanya melebar saat merasakan bibir seseorang menempel diatas bibirnya tanpa ragu. Jantungnya berdetak berkali – kali lipat saat melihat namja mungil yang mencium bibirnya menutup kedua matanya.

" Sehunie aku merindukanmu " lirih Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

.

' Baekhyunie aku tahu kau terlalu indah hingga membuatku takut. Takut akan kehilangan dirimu suatu saat nanti. Semua perasaan cinta ini tak dapat kubendung. Semuanya terlalu dalam hingga membuatku sesak

Maafkan aku…. Maafkan aku bila meninggalkan mu

Percayalah aku akan selalu disisimu. Sehunmu ini tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian. Aku akan selalu disampingmu, menjagamu

Rasakan angin yang membelai wajahmu dengan halus adalah tanganku yang selalu ada untukmu

Aku tahu semua akan sulit, tapi aku percaya bahwa Baekhyun yang kukenal adalah orang yang kuat. Aku tak ingin kau sedih hanya karena diriku

Berbahagialah….

Jangan pernah takut karena aku ada disampingmu

Entah hanya perasaanku atau apa. Aku merasa akan meninggalkanmu selamanya. Untuk itulah aku menulis surat ini

Sekali lagi maafkan aku ..

Aku mencintaimu …..

Selamanya

-Kim Sehun-


End file.
